My Life After Maiden's Heart - Erika's Route
by Emily Burgess
Summary: This story serves as a continuation of Erika's route from My Life as a Maiden, a visual novel about a young boy who is constantly bullied for his feminine traits. His life changes when he is pushed down the stairs and sent to the hospital. Then, he adopts the name Maria and enrolls in an all-girls school in hopes of finding acceptance. Visual novel created by RhinoGearz
1. College Life Ahead

It's been a couple of months since I graduated from Maiden's Heart Academy with Erika and Audrey. Harley is already at a university of her choice, but Sylvia and Dawn are staying because they'll be graduating at least a year later. Audrey went on to attend a university of her choice. It saddens me to have to say goodbye to her, especially since we're cousins, but at least we still keep in touch. Meanwhile, I decided to go to the same university as Erika. Ms. Farrow, the headmistress of Maiden's Heart Academy, recommended a really good university for both of us, and the best part is that we get to be roommates again.

"How do you like my mother's recommendation, Maria?" asks Erika.

"Honestly," I respond, "I'm feeling a bit nervous."

"Don't worry," she snickers, "if you have trouble with anything at all, you can talk to me about it." I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Erika had my back.

"After all," she continues, "I can't let my princess feel miserable because of one misunderstanding."

That's right. Erika and I started dating during our junior year at Maiden's Heart Academy. Just hearing her call me a princess made me smile and blush, despite the fact that I'm a boy. She notices my bright red face and chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I ask as I hear her giggling.

"I bet you were waiting for me to call you a princess again," she answers.

"Well, it has been a while since you said that to me," I reply. After our graduation, Erika and I went home to prepare for college. It's a good thing that my mom is helping me with my tuition, but I need to find a job to pay for other expenses, like food and clothing. I'm sure it's the same for Erika though.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," she states as she leans close to my face and kisses me on the cheek. I kiss her cheek as well.

After our little exchange, we proceed to our dorm room to unpack. The dorm interior is nice and well-lit with tall plants in every corner. Erika and I have been assigned to a room in the middle of the hallway on the second floor. This room is pretty as well. The walls are beige and decorated with pictures of different landscapes from around the world.

"Well, here we are," Erika declares as she sets her stuff down. She then proceeds to help me with some of my stuff.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you!" I exclaim feeling relief from the weight of my luggage. "I most certainly appreciate your help."

"Anything for you, Maria!" Erika answers. "As I said before, if you need help, come to me!"

I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend, especially after what I've been through before I even attended Maiden's Heart Academy. Those past memories full of pain and misery will always be a part of me, but I will never let them define who I am. I'm just glad that I have someone by my side, other than my mom.

"This sort of reminds me of the first time we met," Erika states.

"Yeah," I reply, "you didn't like me very much at first."

"It was the idea of a boy going to an all-girls school dressed as a girl," she added, "but once I fully understood your story, I didn't mind hanging around you."

Just then, I hear my stomach growling. I didn't have a lot to eat today because I was so nervous about the university. Erika notices my stomach growling and asks, "What's wrong, Maria? Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I reply, "I didn't eat much because I was nervous. Are you hungry?"

"Well, I can't say that I'm starving," she answers, "but I could go for a little grub."

"Do you mind if we check out the cafeteria to see what they have?" I ask.

"Not at all," she replies, "I'm a little curious myself."

_5 minutes later at the cafeteria_

We grab our food and sit down at a table nearby. I had no idea there was such a variety of selections. It was hard to choose.

"How are you enjoying your meal?" asks Erika. "Are you starting to feel better?"

"Yes," I answer, "I really needed something to eat."

"Good!" she responds. "Nothing makes me happier than attending to my princess's needs."

"Thank you," I say as my face turns red once more.

"Erika? Is that you?" A mysterious voice calls out to Erika from across the cafeteria. A young, slender girl rushes over to our table. "Hi, Erika! It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Hi, Rachel," Erika replies, "I've been doing fine since the last time we met."

"So, who's your new friend?" the girl asks as she points directly at me.

"This is Maria Lockhart," Erika answers. "We attended Maiden's Heart Academy together."

The girl turns toward me and introduces herself. "Hi, Maria. I'm Rachel Sanchez. I've been Erika's friend since middle school. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," I reply with a smile.

"Are you ready for a new life in a fresh setting?" Rachel asks. "There will be lots of opportunities here. I'm so excited!" This girl reminds me a bit of Dawn. She's nowhere near as short as her, but she certainly has the same energy.

"Rachel's right," Erika states. "This university offers a plethora of options."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," I answer.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you since it's been a long time," Rachel announces as she prepares to head off. "Bye, Erika. Bye, Maria. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye, Rachel," Erika and I reply simultaneously.

After we finish our meal, we decide to return to our dorm room to prepare for a life filled with opportunities.


	2. Another New Day

A week has passed since Erika and I moved to our university. We took a lot of time to prepare, and I met one of her old friends for the first time. She seemed really nice.

"Classes are about to start very soon," says Erika. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answer. I've been told that college isn't as easy as high school, but as long as I have someone to help me, I think I'll be okay.

"Well, we'd better get going," she states.

"Yeah," I respond, "we really can't afford to miss anything now."

"Just don't forget to ask for my help whenever you need it," she says.

"I don't think I can," I chuckle in response. I then lean close to her face and kiss her on the cheek. "I love you, Erika."

"I love you too, Maria," she replies as she leans in to kiss my cheek.

_Later in the afternoon_

The first day of classes wasn't so bad. All the students did was introduce themselves and tell one fact about them. I didn't tell anyone the truth about me, but I told them about the five awesome friends I met at Maiden's Heart Academy.

Erika and I had also been given our schedules. It looks like I'll be attending a couple of morning classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and on Tuesdays and Thursdays are my afternoon classes. Erika has the same schedule, except her classes are different.

"It looks like our first day is already done," Erika states as she looks at both of our schedules.

"Yeah," I reply, "I think I can get used to this."

"Are you ready to get something to eat?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer, "let's go to the cafeteria and see what's on the menu today." We then start heading to the cafeteria.

_A few minutes later_

We arrive at the cafeteria and see Rachel waiting for us at a table next to the window.

"Hey, girls!" she cheers as we approach her at the table.

"Hello, Rachel," Erika replies with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Rachel," I say in response to Rachel's greeting. "It's good to see you again."

"And it's great to see both of you," Rachel announces. "Did you two get your schedules today?"

"Yes," Erika answers. "We both have afternoon classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and morning classes on every other day."

"You two are lucky," Rachel whimpers. "My schedule is the exact opposite."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I respond, "but at least we can see each other during lunch and on weekends."

"That's true," Rachel declares as she cheers up.

"Speaking of which," Erika states, "Maria and I are about to grab some lunch. Want to stick around until we're finished?"

"Sure!" Rachel responds. "I've got nothing else to do right now."

Erika and I grab our lunch and talk a little more about our schedules.

_Later that evening_

"Boy, what a day." I state as I stretch my arms and legs.

"You said it," Erika replies. "Tomorrow is when the adventure really begins."

"I was nervous about coming to this university," I add, "but so far, I've met some very friendly people."

"Well, it seems that Rachel has taken a liking to you," Erika notes.

"You think so?" I ask.

"Yep," she answers, "and if you get to know her a little more, you might have something to talk about."

"I'll definitely think about that," I reply as I walk to the bathroom to prepare for my shower. A few minutes later, I step out of the shower to dry myself off and put on my pajamas.

"Well, tomorrow's another new day," I state as I finish brushing my hair and teeth.

"It sure is," Erika responds with a smile on her face. She then leans close to my face to kiss me on the cheek and says, "Good night, Maria."

"Good night, Erika." I say as I lean close to her face and kiss her on the cheek. We both turn off the lights and slip into our beds. I wonder what tomorrow will bring? There's only one way to find out...


	3. A Job Well Done

Many weeks have passed since Erika and I started attending college. Since then, I met some awesome people, one of which happened to be an old friend of Erika's. She has such a wonderful aura.

Just a few days ago, I was hired to work at the coffee shop on campus, and today is my first day. I'm excited to earn some money, but I'm also nervous because this is my first job.

"Getting ready for work, I presume?" Erika asks as she sees me in my barista outfit.

"Yes," I answer, "today is my first day."

"I'm sure you'll do great," she states as she wraps her arms around me in a hugging notion.

"Thank you," I respond as I return the hug.

"Well, I'd better head out as well," she declares. "Rachel wants me to help her with a project she's working on."

"Good luck to the two of you," I reply.

"And to you as well," she says. We then walk out the door and go our separate ways.

_10 minutes later_

I make my way to the coffee shop as I prepare for my first day as a barista. I meet the manager and clock in for the day. After that, she teaches me how to make each drink on the menu. She also shows me how to greet customers, check inventory, and work the cash register.

"That's pretty much all you need to know," the manager concludes. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, ma'am," I answer, "I think I can handle this now that you've shown me the ropes."

"Good," she responds. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"I'll do my best!" I cheer as I prepare to start my shift. Today is the day I start earning some money of my own.

_A few hours later_

This morning was pretty difficult because people normally drink coffee in the morning. I've been given a 15-minute lunch break because I'll be working 6-hour shifts at this coffee shop. I bought a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch with a little bit of extra cash that my mom gave to me for supplies. I was surprised when I took my first bite. I had no idea something so small could pack so much flavor! It was like a piece of Heaven.

_I wonder how that project's coming along,_ I think to myself as I pull out my phone to text Erika.

I get a reply two minutes later from her reading, "It's coming along very well. I'm still pretty busy, so I'll have to talk to you later."

"That's fine," I text back. "I'm busy too. This coffee shop gets really busy in the morning."

I finish my sandwich and get ready to work again. I'm actually having fun with my first job. The other workers are friendly, the customers are nice, and the hot drinks smell amazing. I can't wait to tell Erika about my day!

_Later in the afternoon_

"I'm done with my shift!" I shout to the manager as I gather my belongings and clock out.

"Thank you for your help today, Maria." she responds. "Have a good evening."

"You too!" I reply with a smile on my face. As I make my way back to the dormitory, I text Erika and let her know that I've finished my shift. She sends a reply and asks me to meet her in the courtyard.

I walk over to the courtyard and see her sitting by the fountain. "Did you wait here very long?" I ask with a worried look on my face.

"Actually, I just got here!" she replies as she stands up from the fountain.

"How was the project?" I canvas her with another question.

"The project was great!" she answers with a smile on her face. "How was your first day at work?"

"It was swell!" I respond with a most pleasant countenance.

"Let's talk about our day as we walk around the campus," she proposes.

"I'd like that," I acknowledge. We then proceed to stroll around the campus as we talk about our eventful day. After our stroll, we meet up with Rachel at the cafeteria for dinner. She seems to be quite proud of her project. I suppose you could say this day was a job well done!

* * *

I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had to help my mom's friend from Mississippi move into our apartment. Then' I got sick for two weeks and took some time to recover. After that, I visited a local convention with my boyfriend and hit a writer's block for a few days. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.


End file.
